narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Musei Clan
|image name=Musei_Symbol.svg |unnamed clan=No |kanji=無星一族 |romaji=Musei Ichizoku |literal=Musei Clan |other=The Clan from another World |affiliations=Shikimi (Planet) |Kekkei Genkai=Storm Release |media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} The Musei Clan (無星一族, Musei Ichizoku) is a clan originating from Shikimi, a planet located in an unknown solar system, having arrived to earth fairly recently. The clans people are distinguishable for having somewhat darker complexions, dark colored hair and usually red or yellow eyes. Some also possess unusual anatomy compared to humans. They're also pretty resilient, able to survive extremely harsh conditions compared to most other lifeforms. Background More than a thousand years ago, there existed a collection of scattered tribes, residing all over the planet. Due to the each of the tribes having different traditions and ideologies, fighting between then was a common occurrence, leaving the the very earth they stood on drenched in the blood the deceased. It was this fighting that lead to a enormous peculiar tree to grow from the very earth where the bloodshed occurred. The tribes thought that this was the act of a god, communicating for peace and unification among them. Despite some opposition, the tribes became unified, forming the Musei Clan. Residing near the tree trunk, the tribes lived together in harmony, forming close knit families and enjoying prosperity. Sometime later, a collection of the Ōtsutsuki Clan arrived to planet, intending for the collection of the fruit that was growing on the tree. They were meet with hostility from the Musei Clan, who saw them as threats to the tree's own existence. Fighting ensured, during which thousands from both ends were slaughtered. The blood spilled between clans was inadvertently causing the fruit to mature faster, as well as growing particularly large. Due to the extreme environmental conditions of the planet as well as the relentless Musei Clan, the Ōtsutsuki fled, abandoning all hopes of obtaining the fruit. Seeing the fruit as a sign of victory, it was distributed among the clan during a celebration, causing everyone to develop powerful and vast amounts of chakra. Days after the consumption of the fruit and the discovery of obtaining supernatural abilities, a power struggle developed among the kin, leading out into a series of fights that eventually escalated into another full blown war. During the crisis that ensured, a select few of the clan saw the tree they once worshiped as a curse, bringing misfortune among them. This lead them to destroy the very tree that stood in a catalytic attack, leaving no trace of the tree behind. As the clan further split, the war carried on for centuries until one man, tired of all the ceaseless fighting, approached the tribes for a truce, telling them that their gift from the tree was meant to unify them together instead of destroying the other. Growing tired of the war as well, the tribes accepted the truce, forming together to form the Musei Clan once again. Abilities As one of the original clans to have eaten the Chakra Fruit of the . The Musei Clan possessed vast and exceptionally powerful chakra, making their reserves massive compared to most shinobi. They also had an incredibly powerful life force, allowing them to survive critical injuries as well as fight for extended periods of time. The chakra they possessed was incredibly potent, to the point that their chakra, along with their soul and consciousness could transcend the fabric of time, even after their body was destroyed eons ago. The Musei Clan were incredibly skilled in a variety of fields, being exceptional in most forms of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu, developing many powerful techniques over the centuries. They also had a wide knowledge of sealing techniques, one of them which was an incredibly powerful seal that allowed somebody to seal a person or object within the core of the planet. The power of the seal is often compared to the , both powerful enough to allow the wielder to seal extremely powerful entities inside a core. The clan is also extremely resistant to the effects of genjutsu, allowing them to shrug off the effects of poweful illusions, barring those of extremely high calibre. Trivia